Her Not So Little Secret
by AkumuKitarina
Summary: Hotch and an agent have a little but not so little secret. I make no money from this. Just amusement at manipulating characters. Hotch X OC


AN: So I got bored one day and decided to run with this random idea that popped into my head and now here it is. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in it and I make no money from this only laughs from friends.

Her Not So Little Secret

Lauren sighed and looked out the window of Hotch's office she knew why he had asked her to meet him there before any of the others showed up and she found that she longed for it. Ever since Hailey had left him she had become the vessel in which he found his release. Lauren loved Aaron Hotchner and she would never refuse him now that he was asking for her.

"Hello Lauren, thank you for meeting me here at this ungodly hour." Aaron said as he walked into his office. It was 2 am but that didn't matter to Lauren she was awake anyways.

"Its fine Aaron I understand that even you have needs besides it's not like I'm not willing for any of this." Lauren replied smiling softly.

"Lauren I really do appreciate that you came here for me. I just really needed this," he said as he began to remove her shirt.

"It's fine I know Aaron and I accept it." Lauren replied as she undressed him as well.

Aaron lifted her and lay her out on top of his currently bare desk before he lay atop her, kissing her neck as he roughly thrust into her. He needed this so much more desperately than he usually did and she willingly gave in to him. He let all of his self-control melt away as he thrust in violently making the desk creak and groan as his teeth tore into her neck taking a chunk of skin with him.

Lauren cried out softly and he simply growled his hands going to hold her hips so harshly that bruises were forming under his fingers but he didn't care he couldn't he just needed to fuck something so badly and hard. To make all of his pain and loneliness vanish without risking getting a disease, he still loved Hailey but Lauren was willing to let him use her like this so he kept doing so.

Lauren wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper as Aaron thrust in without a trace of gentleness for several minutes before he came with a growl. He got off of Lauren got dressed and left to go home for the next couple hours before work. Lauren got up and slowly got dressed and walked outside sighing, this was hard but she bore it with as much grace as she could.

She was most of the way home when she felt it, that hair rising on the back of her neck and she went to turn around only to be knocked out. The man picked her up and took her back to a house where he cuffed her to a chair and turned on a camera.

"Are you awake little dove?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah I'm awake fuck who are you and what the fuck do you want?" Lauren asked looking at him as he stood behind the camera.

"Say hello to Aaron Hotchner because this will be going to him shortly." The man said.

"I know that voice….. Foyet what are you doing?" Lauren snarled her eyes hardening into a deadly glare.

"Showing Aaron that the way he has been using you will be his downfall, treating you like a whore who he doesn't even pay. How long are you going to keep your secrets from him?" Foyet asked grinning as the camera had caught all of this so far.

"Until the day that it becomes necessary to tell him and I let him do what he does because he needs it badly and I love him. It's not rape when the woman is only too willing." Lauren snapped back at him.

"Good that'll do," he turned off the camera and sent the disc to Aaron's office to be personally delivered to him in exactly 20 minutes when he got there.

Aaron was just on his way into his office when he saw the delivery person and he walked over to him. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for agent Hotchner." The young man replied.

"I'm him," Aaron replied and signed for the small package. He watched the man leave then went into his office and opened the package to find a disc which he put into his computer.

His eyes widened as he saw Lauren cuffed to a chair and he heard the voice of Foyet. As he listened to the conversation he paled, she was hiding something from him and now Foyet had her in his grip. He had to get the team to help him find her and soon before Foyet did her serious harm.

"Hey Hotch…..We got a problem," Garcia said standing in the doorway.

"What is it Garcia? I'm a little busy here." Aaron answered.

"Hotch….. I just got sent a video feed… Foyet has Lauren and it doesn't look good…" Garcia said tears filling her eyes.

Aaron was out of his chair in a heartbeat and he followed her to the bunker and froze at the image on the screen. Foyet had beaten Lauren in the face and chest but he kept avoiding her stomach.

"You know letting your boss use you like a cheap whore then keeping secret that you're carrying his bastard child is pretty freaking harsh. Don't you think that he would want to know that you carry his demons seed?" Foyet teased.

"What I say to him and don't say to him is my choice besides I know that he is still madly in love with Hailey and I would never try to get in the way of them maybe getting back together. He needed somebody for the urges and I love him so to me it was the easiest decision of my life." Lauren snarled back her baby blue eyes glaring and cold.

She had lost a lot of blood it looked like from her head wound as the front right side of her white shirt and hair were totally soaked with her blood. "Hotch….. I want to let the others in on this…. Is it okay with you considering the stuff that they are talking about?" Garcia asked softly.

"Go get them we need to find her I don't care about this it was bound to come out sooner or later. The main priority right now is to get her and the baby back here safe." Aaron said intently watching the screen.

Garcia left and returned shortly afterwards with the entire team who all froze when they saw Lauren on the screen and they heard the conversation. Reid stepped forward and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "We will find them and bring them back Hotch I won't rest till we find her." Reid said his voice full of anger.

"Thanks Reid… okay so look at the wall behind her it's not plastered yet, it's still only drywall." Aaron said.

"There's a new construction development not far from here, the houses are up but not all the interior has been finished in them." Morgan said.

"Let's go then, we need to get there before he harms her any further.' Aaron said getting up.

That was when they all turned to look at the screen when they heard Lauren scream out that this was not the way in which an older brother behaved. "SOME FUCKING BROTHER YOU ARE I FIND HAPPINESS AND YOU TRY TO RIP IT AWAY FROM ME!" Lauren yelled at Foyet who chuckled.

"Oh but I am being a proper big brother just look at the way that he is treating you, you can't really be happy about that." Foyet said.

"Guess what George, I love him and I'm happy with whatever he is willing to give me and this baby will be loved by me more than you could ever imagine. I am far from what you are I would never hurt others for personal gain and pleasure like you do. I love him and that team is the family that I don't have." Lauren stated which made the entire team look over at Hotch.

"Yeah how far along are you huh?" Foyet questioned.

"I am exactly 6 months I'll probably start showing soon in which case I will have to come clean to the team but we have all always stuck by each other through it all good bad and downright ugly. They may never forgive me for this and I highly doubt that Aaron will forgive me for this baby but hell we trust each other there it is how we work." Lauren replied.

"Alright we need to hurry and get there before he does any serious damage to her or the baby." Aaron said heading for the door.

"Don't worry Hotch we'll find her and we'll make sure that she doesn't lose that baby. And she's wrong I forgive her instantly because I understand her reasons for doing what she did." Morgan said from beside Hotch.

"I agree with Morgan I mean it was against the rules what she did but she did it for the right reasons and that's what matters most is that her heart was in the right place." Reid said from Hotch's other side.

"Hell she may think that none of us will forgive and even if that were the case the only person whose forgiveness truly matters is yours Aaron. After all it is your baby not ours that she has been keeping secret." Rossi added.

"Yeah well I don't blame her for hiding it, she did what she felt she had to in the situation. I forgive her for it because she did it for reasons that I think I understand. Okay here we are," Aaron said running up to one of the buildings in which light could be seen from the outside.

Morgan went around to the back door with Rossi while Reid, Emily and Aaron went through the front door. Aaron looked into the area that was supposed to be a living room and saw Foyet standing behind Lauren. Aaron growled he didn't have a clear shot so he was going to be reckless.

"Emily stay here and be ready to call for an ambulance just in case things go bad." Aaron said holstering his gun and walking into the room.

"Look sister we have a visitor, be polite and say hello." Foyet said grinning like the devil.

"Aaron…. I'm so sorry about all of this." Lauren said her voice full of regret and sadness.

"Lauren do not worry about it, none of us blame you. I understand your reasoning for doing what you did and truth be told I love you as well. I plan to make things right once we get out of here." Aaron said giving her a soft smile.

"Well I'd love to stay and watch this little show play out but alas I have other business to attend to." Foyet said as he turned and left sneaking out a side door that the others hadn't seen.

Aaron ran over to Lauren and tried to free her from the chair but with little luck. Morgan ran in a couple minutes later with a pair of bolt cutters and cut the chains of the cuffs so that she could get up. That was when the rest of the team finally walked into the room all of them asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine don't worry it'll take more than that to keep me down. I am very, very sorry though for all the trouble that has been caused because of my not so little secret." Lauren said her entire face a mask of guilt and regret.

"Hey you did what you had to Lauren, no one can blame you for that." Emily said smiling softly as Aaron began to turn her to face him.

"No more hiding they all know and I don't care if the whole world knows about us." Aaron said pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

Well a not so little secret became a wonderful happy marriage with a lovely little girl who grew up to adore her older brother. And the resulting children from after that were just as loved only they were not secrets kept but joy shared.


End file.
